Diamond Sakura
by Melody Smiles
Summary: For MultiSaku Month 2018
1. 1st June - SasuSaku

He has a family.

Ever since niisan was ordered by the village to massacre his clan, ever since he watched his clan get murdered multiple times through niisan's Tsukuyomi, ever since that night, all Sasuke has wanted was a family.

He hid his desire to have a family and suppressed it. It festered, it grew, but he ignored it. No time to want a family, not when you have to avenge the one you lost. His revenge partially was to distract his thirst for a family, the hunger of wanting a hug from his mother, the hollowness of his soul knowing he would never gain his father's acknowledgment, the pain in his heart knowing that he will never again feel his brother's warm, loving, kind fingers poking his forehead.

Itachi.

Sarada would have loved him.

His niisan, the one he swore to kill. When niisan died, Sasuke's bottled emotions, his need for a family had been released. Years of depression, years of mental strain, years of trauma.

It streamed down his face in salty tears. It streamed down his face in warm blood. It showed when his eyes went from Sharingan to Mangekyo Sharingan.

Yes, he will never recover from that. He is no longer the boisterous eight-year-old who wanted his father's acknowledgment and attention from his niisan. He is a thirty-two-year-old man who has been through hell and back, with a family of his own.

His loving wife, a wife he doesn't deserve.

His beautiful daughter, a daughter he missed growing up.

He left to erase as much of Kaguya as he could. When he came back to the village, Naruto was Hokage, Sarada has glasses and Sakura had grown more beautiful. His precious people. He had missed so many important milestones in their lives, all for their safety.

Ah, but there is no need to dwell on the past.

Right now, as he watches his daughter in her chunin exams, he can't help but clench his sword tighter when the Suna nin cuts her shoulder and her thigh, he can't help but be proud when she discovers that there was something amiss during the match, he can't help but smile softly as she uses the trademark jutsu of the Uchiha Clan, one that marks her as an adult in the eyes of the clan.

Sarada's intellect, Sarada's eyes, certain aspects of her personality all remind him of his loving wife.

Sasuke turns his head towards his wife and watches her. The way she cheered for their daughter as she won, the passion put into her smiles, her pride as Sarada won...

Sasuke found himself falling in love with Sakura all over again.

His red eyes strained to remember every moment of his daughter's matches, could the first one even be called that. His surge of pride as his daughter won her first match in three seconds was controlled as he simply grunted. She's his and Sakura's daughter, she wouldn't lose to someone from Kumo.

Sasuke leaves the dark corner he was in and goes back to work. It won't do it itself.

It's late.

Later than normal when Sasuke comes home.

He puts his cloak on the coat hanger with practiced ease and walks to his kitchen. He is absolutely drained, not that he would ever admit that.

His soft "I'm home," is returned with a gentle "Sasuke-kun, welcome back!" He greets his wife in the doorway to the dining room, his eyebrow raised as his eyes met his daughter's sleeping form resting on Sakura's back.

Sakura notices where Sasuke's eyes rest and sighs.

"That girl... I told you come home when she is asleep and she tried to stay up to wait for you," Sakura whispers.

"Ah."

"She's too much like you, Sasuke-kun. Next thing you know, she'll have Rinnegan and will be chasing people down with a chidori in her hands."

Sakura continues to talk, while Sasuke tunes out of the conversation. Instead, Sasuke takes Sarada from Sakura's back and forces her to stand.

"You have a long way to go before you can even think of fooling me into believing you are asleep, Sarada."

Sarada (pouts) scowls and trudges up the stairs.

Sasuke turns to his wife, her soft face and red lips aiding her alluring voice in wooing him. Her red lips look inviting, he thinks as he leans in.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun, were you even- hmpf!"

Sakura blushes. Her face heats up more and more as Sasuke's arms go lower and lower until they're gently placed on her waist. As soon as Sakura starts to kiss back, he steps away and pokes her forehead.

"Maybe next time," he whispers, Sakura's hands tenderly brushing against her lips and her forehead.

Sasuke smirks as he faces his back towards his loving wife, his coal black eyes meeting a pair of red ones.

Sarada smiles at her Papa and nearly silently walks to her bedroom.

Sasuke smiles a smile that is almost invisible. His wife, his daughter.

His family.


	2. 2nd June - InoSaku

"We both like Sasuke-kun! From today on, we are rivals, in love, no longer best friends," a young child saying to her once best friend, now rival.

Sakura and Ino stood under a tree, where Sakura wanted to break their friendship. The two nine-year-olds had ended up with a crush on the same boy, and Sakura wanted them to be rivals in love. Ino was heartbroken, and about to agree to the terms, when suddenly, she had a startling realisation.

"Sakura, we don't have to be _just_ rivals, we can be best friends too! Look at Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy! They're best friends, and they challenge each other and stuff around the village!"

"So we should be best friends and challenge each other?" Sakura was confused. As a civilian child, she hadn't known you could be best friends with your rival. All other civilian children said she couldn't be best friends with Ino if they were rivals, and she believed them (the few that would actually talk to her without bullying her for her forehead).

"Okay! Let's be rivals and best friends!" Sakura _**really**_ didn't understand what was going on, but Ino was from a ninja clan and ninja clans knew everything. Especially the Yamanaka since they could go into your head, and other stuff.

From that day on, the most horrific duo to grace the ninja world was created.

* * *

"Sakura, my touchan said that if we want to be rivals, we have to be stronger than each other at ninja stuff. Stuff like chakra control, ninjutsu, taijustu, all that stuff we have to do!"

"But Ino-chan, I don't have access to anything like that. I can't learn anything outside of the Academy like you do, because neither of my parents are ninja," Sakura said, her head dropping slightly. Ino, who was determined not to let her rival fall behind, had another lightbulb.

"Sakura! Come to my house! Maybe touchan can teach you like he teaches me!"

"But what if he wants to teach you clan things, Ino-chan? I can't be there then!"

"Oh well, too bad for him. You're learning with me, okay? I can't have an inadequate kunoichi for a rival."

Sakura burst into tears.

"I-Ino-chan! You're so kind to me, and I can't give you anything in return! Thank you!"

Ino smiled at her best friend. "Sakura," she whispered, "I'll let you return the favour by becoming a great kunoichi, okay?"

Sakura nodded.

* * *

Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha. Team 7.

The Team 7s of their village were infamous for being highly dysfunctional and creating insanely powerful ninja. However, they either fall apart or end up dying young.

Sakura knew the absolute hell her life would become once she joined this team. Thank god she had her best friend Ino, or else she might have crippled under the stress of it all.

Outside in the courtyard, the two kunoichi were having their lunch, and Sakura felt an unease in her stomach. Her teammates were Naruto and Sasuke-kun, the boy who liked her and the boy she likes. What if her team falls apart? What if one of them dies? What if one of them becomes a missing-nin? What if-

"Sakura, stop overthinking. You can do it, you know! You're going to be a great kunoichi, no matter what team you're on, okay?" Ino patted her best friend's, shoulder, softly smiling at her.

Sakura hugged Ino tightly, her tight grasp conveying her feelings more than words ever could.

The two girls stood face to face, the wind enhancing their dramatic moment. If started off as a giggle, then full blown laughter. The two girls couldn't stop laughing each time they looked at each other and it got so bad, the proctor intervened.

"Alright, if you two can't compose yourselves, then you're both out," he had shouted. This caused the two to slowly stop laughing, and begin to compose themselves.

Wordlessly, they charged at each other, readily armed and fully prepared.

* * *

"Who could have done this?"

The destruction was something else. The entire battle field was nothing but rubble. The very man even _Naruto Uzumaki_ of all people was struggling to defeat was curled into a ball crying like a newborn baby. Two kunoichi, a blonde one and one with _pink hair_ of all things, stand above Madara Uchiha's desperate form.

Simultaneously, the entire Allied Forces ran away from the two kunoichi, neither of them looking even _slightly winded howthehelltheyjustfoughtMadaraUchihaandthey'renottiredtheyaren'thumanrunrunrurnrun **runrunrurnrunrun-**_

The two kunoichi hugged each other and smiled.

"This is why I'm happy that we stayed together as best friends and rivals. Dango?"

"Why, of course! Anything for you, Ino-chan!"

And the two jumped on the crying old man, happily skipping away from his cries of fear.


	3. 3rd June - NaruSaku

Kushina Uzumaki smiled as she looked at her greatest creation. Sakura Haruno (Uzumaki in the next decade or two, if it does her way, 'ttebane) and her son, Naruto Uzumaki. He wanted to play with the girl with pink hair that looked almost like his kaachan's, and she couldn't resist. Maybe she could pull some strings with Minato and putting them together in the Academy…

* * *

"Kaachan, I'm in the same class as Sakura-chan! Isn't that the best thing ever?"

Oh yes, Kushina was very pleased. Minato always hinted at wanting a second child, and now she isn't a jinchuriki anymore…

* * *

"Kushina, I can't have him, Sasuke and Sakura on the same team! It would be too overpowered!"

Minato sighed, his exasperation at his wife's matchmaking finally getting to him. Kushina always had him bend to her will, and he could never resist it.

Kushina pouted. She traced her fingers gently on Minato's chest, enunciating his name slowly.

"Mi-na-to… Just for me?"

Minato gulped.

* * *

"Kaachan! Sakura is on my team, Sasuke is on my team and Kaka-niichan is our sensei! Isn't this the best thing ever? Even better than when Sakura was put into my class, because We're on the same team! Kaachan, this is the greatest!"

Kushina cackled. Minato is such a pansy, weak-willed sissy.

* * *

Kushina pushed her now fifteen-year-old son in the direction of his teammate. She had been tired of seeing him mope around the house because Sakura 'apparently' liked Sasuke suddenly. It was either ask her out or no ramen for the rest of the year. It was the 2nd of January.

Watching him be such a sissy like his dad, she wonders how he got her personality.

* * *

The wedding was absolutely beautiful. Truly amazing. 10/10 would recommend. The Fourth War was a bit of a hurdle in their love story, but it doesn't matter. They still got married, albeit a few years off when she wanted it to happen.

No bother, she can now proudly say that Sakura Haruno, is now in fact and on paper, Sakura Uzumaki.

* * *

A now pregnant twenty-year-old Sakura was vomiting around the house. Naruto really did not know what to do, and hearing him struggle was like music to Kushina's ears. She still looks around Sakura's age, due to Uzumaki genes causing her to age slowly. The mother and soon to be mother ambled through Konoha, just for fresh air. Kushina felt the need to have an outburst suddenly, and smiled guiltily at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan… I've been seducing Minato since you and Naruto were six to keep you two together."

Sakura choked.

* * *

Looking at Sakura and Naruto being happy with their five kids (they're like rabbits, Mikoto said), Kushina could proudly say:

I did that.

* * *

 **Someone requested KiriSaku, but I have no idea what that ship is lol**


End file.
